


Penny for your thoughts (I know what you want)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, lap dance, slight hurt/comfort vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke is having a shitty period, and Vanessa knows just how to distract her
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Penny for your thoughts (I know what you want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorbuffypotterlock79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbuffypotterlock79/gifts).

> For Athena, who asked for Vanessa comforting Brooke, with mommy Brooke and pussy eating. Hope you like it <3 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you 3000 to Holtz for beta-ing and encouraging me/brainstorming with me when I was having trouble coming up with a concept and a plot for this. You're the best <3
> 
> Title from Special Affair by The Internet

Vanessa can tell that Brooke is in a bad mood even before she opens her mouth to wish her wife a good morning. Brooke is hunched over the table with a sour look on her face, chomping down her fruit loops like they owe her money and scrunching a balled up, almost-shredded napkin with the hand not holding her spoon. Hard rock emanates from the laptop in front of Brooke, her chews strangely synched with the beat of the music, and a bottle of maxidol stands open on the table next to her with the rest of her meds. 

For whatever reason, the second day of Brooke’s period is always the worst, the one where her flow is heaviest and cramps are at their most painful. And, understandably, it always puts Brooke in a really shitty mood. It makes Vanessa’s heart break a little when she sees it every month; she hates seeing Brooke in pain, a pain she knows all too well and wishes she could stop for the both of them. 

But even though she can’t stop it, she’s far from powerless to help. No, on days like these, Vanessa knows exactly how to make Brooke feel better, and so she creeps back into their bedroom, a plan hatching in her head. 

When she emerges into the kitchen again, she makes no bones about making herself noticed, letting the click of her heels echo around her as Brooke snaps into attention and turns towards her. Vanessa stops, smiles, waits for Brooke to process what’s in front of her, and when she does, Vanessa can’t help but giggle a little. Brooke’s mouth has dropped open, her eyes wide as dinner plates as she looks Vanessa up and down once, twice over, her body suddenly becoming much less hunched, the tension leaving her back and shoulders. 

Vanessa is dressed in Brooke’s favourite lingerie: a sweet, sheer pink babydoll top with white lace trim and a matching thong, legs framed in white fishnet stockings that trace up to matching lace garters. Coupled with innocently-batting eyelashes and a cute little pout, Vanessa can tell that in less than five seconds, she’s already gotten Brooke in the palm of her hand.

“You already horny this early in the morning?” Brooke raises an eyebrow, licking her lips as she continues to drink in the sight of her wife all dolled up for her, eyes almost frantic in their quest to find a place to focus on. “Or are you just trying to make me feel better?”

Vanessa shrugs. “Why not both?” 

“Uh huh.” Brooke nods slowly, bemusement twinkling in her eyes as she tries her best to stifle the smile Vanessa can already see turning at the corner of her lips. “So you thought prancing around in lingerie would make everything go away, babe? Distract me and make me feel better?”

Vanessa shrugs. “Maybe.” 

“Hm.” Brooke hums, and for a moment, Vanessa falters, wonders what’s going on in Brooke’s head. Usually by now, Brooke would already be halfway across the kitchen, making long strides to back Vanessa up against the wall and box her in, ready to ruin her. But right now, Brooke is calm, too calm, almost like she’s gone from admiring Vanessa to sizing her up, calculating what her next move is going to be. 

But before Vanessa can dip into that fantasy, Brooke just tsks and turns back to her cereal and computer. 

“What--”

“‘Maybe’ just isn’t good enough, sweetheart.” Brooke answers, not even bothering to look back at Vanessa. “You know how this goes. If you want mommy to pay attention to you, you need to earn it.”

Vanessa huffs, resists the urge to stamp her feet in protest. That won’t get her anywhere except bent over the counter and spanked, she knows that for a fact. No, if she wants to score today, she’s got to take the ball Brooke has thrown her and run with it. 

So she does, stalking up behind Brooke and draping her hands over the blonde’s shoulders, smirking a little at the shiver her wife unsuccessfully tries to hide. 

“I’ll earn it, mommy.” Vanessa leans down to whisper in Brooke’s ear, her hands travelling down until they ghost over Brooke’s tits. “I promise.”

Brooke doesn’t respond, only tenses, and Vanessa takes her chance. She cups Brooke’s tits through her shirt, palms and squeezes and teases until Brooke is practically melting into her touch, before walking around Brooke’s chair, noting with satisfaction how the taller woman pushes her chair out just a little to make room for her. 

“What’s so interesting about that, mommy?” she asks innocently as she kicks one leg over Brooke’s lap to straddle her, reaching forward to tuck a stray lock of Brooke’s hair behind her ear and taking care to stroke at her jaw gently as she retracts her hand. “Don’t you want to watch me instead?” 

Vanessa starts to move her hips in time with Brooke’s music, the pounding beat a perfect metronome for her dance. But, much to Vanessa’s frustration, Brooke holds firm, holding her hips down and eyes away from the younger woman in order to spur her on, make her want to keep upping the ante.

It works, of course; it always does, and so Vanessa finally lowers herself to sit down right on Brooke’s lap, grind down on her hips as she leans down to suck teasing kisses along the line of Brooke’s neck. 

“Please.” Vanessa whispers against Brooke’s skin, breath hot and desperate. “Please, mommy, I need you.” 

The plea is like magic words, and Brooke’s hands travel up Vanessa’s sides, a touch so light it almost burns as she thrusts back into Vanessa’s hips, finally grabbing on tight as she moves Vanessa forward more forcefully, harder and harder until Vanessa can feel herself starting to get wet. It’s only then that Brooke smiles, looks at her, bites her lip as if she’s thinking about what to do next. 

“Please.” Vanessa whines again, and Brooke smirks, her eyes lighting up with mischief. 

“So wet already, I can practically feel it through your little panties.” Brooke teases, continuing to rut up against Vanessa in a way that drives the smaller girl crazy, makes her drip just a little more. “All slick up against me like that, are you already that turned on, baby girl?” As if to accentuate her question, command Vanessa to answer, she grabs Vanessa’s ass, squeezes it lightly and chuckles at the way Vanessa whimpers at the touch. 

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa whines, “So horny for you. Want your mouth on my pussy.”

“Mm, aren’t you getting ahead of yourself, kitten?” Brooke muses, spanking Vanessa just hard enough to make her squeal. “I haven’t even had a chance to tease you yet, and you know just how much I love to do that.” 

“But mommy--”

“Shhh,” Brooke soothes, placing a finger over Vanessa’s pout. “Good little girls don’t argue, princess. Don’t you wanna be good for me?”

“Yes, mommy, I do.” Vanessa acquiesces, her eyes fluttering closed as Brooke begins to pepper her with kisses, light dusts with her lips that gradually become longer, harder, more teasing.

“Why don’t we take this over to the bedroom then, huh?”

Vanessa only responds with a gasp as Brooke nips at the nape of her neck, and without skipping a beat, she’s up in Brooke’s arms and being carried into their room. 

Brooke eases Vanessa onto their bed gently, smoothing out Vanessa’s clothes and leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips before straightening up and surveying the woman laying in wait in front of her. 

“So sweet like this, baby.” Brooke mutters, still making no move to touch Vanessa, not even get any closer to her. “Wish I could just watch you like this forever.”

Vanessa squirms uncomfortably, biting back a protest. Brooke knows what she’s doing, knows what this kind of teasing does to Vanessa. Knows how insufferable it is to stay waiting like this, anticipation only adding fuel to the curl of arousal in Vanessa’s belly. 

“Mommy…” Vanessa starts, but Brooke just flashes a warning look her way.

“No begging, baby girl. I already told you, good girls don’t argue.” 

Vanessa whines, her squirms turning into writhes as she tries desperately to get something from Brooke,  _ anything _ , any sort of attention that might relieve the slick, still-building urgency between her legs. “I--I’m sorry, I just--I need--”

Brooke must know that Vanessa’s at her limit, because this time, she listens. Her face softens as she moves onto the bed next to Vanessa, clicking her tongue and reaching up to stroke the younger girl’s hair.

“There, there.” Brooke soothes, her voice warm with affection. “It’s not so bad, is it? Holding out for mommy, showing how patient you are. I think all that deserves a reward, don’t you?”

Vanessa nods eagerly, and Brooke smiles. “There’s my good girl. Now sit up, doll. As cute as these are, let’s get them off, yeah?” she tugs gently at the hem of Vanessa’s top with one hand, letting the other trace absent-mindedly along the lacy trim on the waistband of her thong. Vanessa doesn’t fight it; far from it, she sits up just enough for Brooke to whip off her top, lifts her hips up obediently as Brooke peels down her underwear, smirking at the wet patch that soaks through it. 

“You’re so fucking cute.” Brooke praises, easing Vanessa back and settling between her open legs. “You ready for me, baby girl? Ready for mommy to make you feel all nice?” 

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa gulps, and oddly enough, there’s an undertone of anxiety in the sharpened feelings that course through her body, mixing with the arousal and anticipation and leaving her unable to lay still, unable to keep her head from spinning as she tries to guess what’s coming next.

“ _ Shhh. _ ” Brooke whispers, finally beginning to dust light, searing kisses down Vanessa’s neck and moving her hands to pin down Vanessa’s wrists. “I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.” 

“I know.” Vanessa breathes, and then there’s no turning back.

Brooke doesn’t let go of Vanessa’s wrists; in fact, her grip on them tightens she moves to straddle her, further trapping her beneath rolling hips and a relentless mouth. Brooke grinds down on Vanessa mercilessly as she licks and sucks down her body, over her chest, swirls the tip of her tongue over a nipple. Smirks against its peak when Vanessa gasps, arches her back reflexively at the pleasure.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” Brooke kisses across Vanessa’s chest before sucking Vanessa’s opposite nipple into her mouth, paying it the same attention as before.

“Thank you, mommy.” Vanessa can’t stay still, can’t hold out, but she forces herself to try, hips half-bucking, half-squirming as Brooke continues to worship every inch of Vanessa, doting on any part of her that her mouth can land on. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Brooke reaches the lower part of Vanessa’s body, and her face comes to rest between Vanessa’s wide-spread legs.

“You’re so cute when you’re horny like this, baby girl.” Brooke muses, tracing a fingertip up Vanessa’s slit and watching with amusement when she shivers at the shock of arousal that surges through her body. “I’m barely touching you and you can hardly control yourself, how sweet.” 

Vanessa is too far gone to reply, so Brooke continues to fill the silence, this time with the sound of Vanessa’s slick.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Brooke teases, continuing to play with Vanessa’s folds, alternating the pace and pressure in a way that she knows drives Vanessa crazy. “You’ve been talking and begging all morning, now you’ve run out of words?”

“I--I--” Vanessa starts, tries her best to form a reply, something,  _ anything _ to show Brooke that she’s still present, still engaged, still paying attention and willing to do whatever Brooke says.

“Beg me to eat your pussy, angel.” Brooke commands sternly, arching an eyebrow as she plants a teasing kiss on the inside of Vanessa’s thigh. “C’mon. You know I don’t like to wait.”

The words seem to wake something up in Vanessa, because without so much as a breath more, words are spilling from her mouth, a mess of pleas tumbling out faster and faster until she can hardly understand what she’s saying anymore. “Please, mommy, oh, fuck,  _ please _ , please eat my pussy, please, I promise I’ll be good, I promise, oh God, oh God, just  _ please, mommy, please, I need your mouth, I need it--” _

“Good girl.” It’s the last thing Brooke says before she finally plants her mouth on where Vanessa needs it mouth, smirking against Vanessa’s swollen clit as she begins to suck and lap at Vanessa’s cunt.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, don’t stop,  _ please don’t stop, don’t _ \--”

As if to directly answer her babbling, Brooke hones in on Vanessa’s clit, licking tight circles around it as she sucks down on it a little harder, brings her hands to Vanessa’s inner thighs to scratch at their sensitive flesh. 

And then, as if to top it off, push Vanessa to the point of no return, Brooke withdraws, whispers one last command into Vanessa’s cunt. 

“Come for me, baby girl. Do it.”

Vanessa’s breath hitches in her throat when she comes, the waves of pleasure so intense that she can hardly breathe, hardly move, hardly make sense of the world. Brooke licks her through her orgasm relentlessly, no signs of wanting to stop, and just when Vanessa thinks she’s about to come down, another climax knocks her back off her feet, back into an undone mess.

When she finally comes down, Brooke’s ministrations slowing until Vanessa goes completely lax, it takes a moment for her to come back to her senses, to make the world stop spinning. 

But when she finally does, she laughs.

“Well?” Vanessa watches Brooke climb up to the top of the bed to lay with her wife, wiping her mouth. “Did it work? Feel any better?”

“You bet.” Brooke kisses Vanessa gently, pulls her close and hugs her tight. “Thank you, baby.” 

“My pleasure. Literally.” Vanessa grins, cackling when Brooke rolls her eyes and gives her a playful shove.

“Seriously though, you need anything?” Brooke kisses Vanessa on the cheek, runs a gentle hand through her hair while Vanessa considers the question for a moment. 

“I’m pretty hungry, honestly.” Vanessa shrugs. “But, um…” 

“What?” Brooke frowns, her voice taking on an edge of concern. “You okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to talk about anything?”

“No, no.” Vanessa smiles, a rush of affection for Brooke running through her heart. “I’m okay, I was just gonna ask—can we cuddle for a bit first?”

It takes a moment for Brooke to process Vanessa’s request, for the question to break through her concern. But then, with a sigh of relief, she smiles.

“Of course, love.” Brooke gives Vanessa another squeeze, peppers her face with quick little pecks. “Anything you need.” 

They stay like that for a while, Brooke comforting Vanessa as she comes out of subspace and Vanessa serving as Brooke’s personal heating pack, until they both fall asleep, breakfast forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
